


the wedding date

by gwenstcy



Category: Fantastic Four (2015), Marvel
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, benreed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstcy/pseuds/gwenstcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She thinks we're dating! She wants us to come to her wedding as a couple!" Reed hissed.</p><p>In which under unusual circumstances, Ben and Reed must pretend to be dating and attend a wedding together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wedding date

January 18th, 2012, 6:00 PM

Reed had been through a hell of a day. Sure, there were the usual jokes and jabs about being a nerd (used to it) and how awkward he was (like he didn't know that already) but today, he was called something he'd only been called once before. A horrible, hateful word that he just couldn't stand. A f*ggot. Normally Reed could take anyone's shit, but that word, it brought out something he didn't know he had in him, which ended up landing him in the principal's office. Reed tried to explain the situation, but the principal wasn’t convinced and sent Reed home early due to "unprovoked violence" towards an "innocent student". Yeah. What a douche. 

Unfortunately, Ben wasn't there, and had to hear second hand what had happened. He felt horrible. If he had been there, that kid could've really gotten what he deserved, he could've helped Reed, and he would be supporting him now. Reed was probably stuck at home with his lousy parents who would side with that fucking asshole who called Reed a...disgusting word. Suddenly, Ben had an idea. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would lift Reed's spirits. 

Reed had been through the wringer. His parents yelled at him for what seemed like hours, and of course didn't believe Reed had any reason to hurt the other guy. 

"Maybe you wouldn't be called that if you didn't spend so much time with your little friend!" Reed's stepfather hissed. 

Reed ran to his room with angry tears in his eyes, and not a minute later, there was a knock on his window. 

"Ben?" Reed exclaimed, but Ben couldn't hear him through the glass. 

Reed quickly shut his door and opened the window. 

"Thank God you live on the ground floor." Ben huffed as he pulled himself, and many large boxes, inside. 

"What are you doing? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I really am. I mean I really am, but if my parents know you're here..."

"Oh don't worry about them. They just received a call from Classy Homes Monthly asking for an interview about their gorgeous home." Ben grinned.

"You didn't.." Reed breathed.

"Oh, I did." Ben laughed and Reed soon joined in.

Ben set down all of his boxes onto the floor, which turned out to be three sausage pizzas, and a dessert pizza. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Reed was genuinely surprised, it wasn't often Ben made...friendly gestures like this. 

"I-I heard about what that asshole said to you Reed, and I'm so sorry I wasn't there, and I'm sure your parents yelled at you too, but Reed, don't listen to them. Don't listen to any of them-"

"Ben?"

"Yes Reed?"

"Thank you."

Ben smiled. He was glad Reed stopped him, he wasn't the smoothest talker and sometimes he was afraid he went too far with his...friendliness. 

"I also brought one of those stupid old sci fi movies you love from the 50s and blankets, because frankly Reed, your blankets suck." 

Reed laughed and grabbed the movie from him, popping it into the DVD player as Ben set up the pillows and all of his blankets on Reed's bed. 

After eating countless slices of pizza and the clock striking midnight, Ben was starting to nod off, but Reed was wide awake. He was extremely aware of how lucky he was to have Ben as a best friend. He was also extremely aware of the word he'd been called earlier, and was starting to wonder if there was any truth to it. But this was what best friends do right? I mean, girls have sleepovers all the time and they aren't gay for each other? Right? Ben took a deep breath and tried to pretend he was asleep as he sidled up to Reed. His fake snore wasn't fooling anybody, but Reed let Ben's arm snake around his waist, and his head fall onto his chest, and they stayed that way, long into the night until Ben snuck out the window in the early morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 10th, 2014, 1:00 PM

Ben was in the middle of explaining the symbolism of nature on the juxtaposing themes of living versus death in their English book to Reed. He may be a science genius, but he had no clue what to do when there was no formula or problem for him to solve, and that's where Ben came in. They had the perfect system; Ben helped Reed in English and Spanish, while Reed aided Ben in physics and calculus. 

"Alright so you know how it switches narratives between Pedro and Juan? Nature switches between their perspectives but in juxtaposing ways to the common themes of--Reed? You ok buddy?"

Reed was giving Ben his "troubled look", where he scrunches up his face and shifts his eyes back and forth. It was normally used in times of withheld rage or when he had something important to say, but was afraid to say it. Ben suspected the latter.

"Can I interest you in a brownie? Pot free unfortunately, but hey, my dealer's on vacation." Reed grinned at Ben, hoping this small offering would win him over. That was normally all it took with Ben, he was willing to do most anything for Reed, but he still hated to ask. 

"Reed, we both know you've never had an ounce of pot in your life." Ben dead panned.

"Well neither have you!" Reed didn't mind feeling left out, he was used to it, but when it came to Ben, he couldn't take it. 

"You sure about that?" Ben enjoyed watching Reed squirm, just a little. He knew he deserved it, because Reed was about to ask him a huge favor. He never shared his brownies. Ever. 

"Before I accept this delicious, but disgustingly pot-free brownie, what do you want?"  
Reed took a breath and Ben added, "Don't even bother saying you don't want anything, just get to it." Reed's mouth closed for a brief second before he hesitantly opened it again and gave Ben another "troubled look".

 

"First Ben, just remember, I always let you cheat off of math tests." 

"That's not gonna work Reed, because I let you cheat off of Spanish tests. We're even."

Reed knew that probably wasn't true, they were far from. Ben had always done way more for Reed than he had for him. But he'd make it up to him...just after this. Reed took a deep breath.

"Ok so remember my cousin Betsy?" Reed said impossibly fast.

"The one who thought we were "just the cutest little things this side of the Mississippi!" Ben was already halfway done eating the brownie. 

"Yes. That one. So she's getting married in a few weeks, and of course I'm invited...but she invited you too." Reed was sweating. He didn't mind asking Ben favors, but this one was a little extreme. 

"What? Why? I'm not that cute." 

He totally was that cute. 

"She...uh, she just kind of assumed, that since we were so cute together, we were together. Um. Are together." Reed let out a shaky laugh. 

"I'm not following." 

"Oh c'mon Ben, are you really going to make me say it?" Reed had that crazy look in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ben raised up his hands defensively. 

"She thinks we're dating! She wants us to come to her wedding as a couple!" Reed hissed.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Reed was starting to cool down between irregular sighs. 

"Why don't you just tell her we aren't a couple? That seems like a simple solution Reed."

"Well that's the thing Ben. My parents already confirmed it. And said we were both coming." 

 

"What?" Ben didn't seem mad, not at all actually, just confused. 

"Uh yeah. I don't know what's wrong with them, I asked them about it and they said we act that way so maybe this will make us stop acting so...gay." Reed's cheeks were the deepest shade of red possible. 

"Ok well, weddings are fun." 

"What?"

"Yeah I think so. The food is always amazing, and there's dancing, and music."

"So...you'll come?" Reed was hesitantly excited. 

Ben nodded as he threw the last piece of brownie into his mouth. 

Reed reached across the lunch table, thinking he was going to go for a hug, but considered the circumstances, and went for a punch to the arm for...manly measure. 

"Uh...you're welcome." Ben laughed and looked quizzically at his arm. 

"Ok, so the wedding is only two weeks away and we have a lot to do-" The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, meaning Ben and Reed had to part ways. 

"Come over to my house after school!" Reed yelled over the mass of people, and Ben tried to give him a nod, but there were too many taller people in front of him, so he threw his hand over the crowd and flashed Reed a thumbs up. 

Same day, 4:00 PM

Ben knocked on the door of the house that was more familiar to him than his own, which was immediately flung open by its inhabitant, Reed. 

"I'm so sorry for the hellstorm that's about to rain down on you." Reed whispered rapidly as he pulled Reed into the foyer.

Ben was about to open his mouth to question, but then he heard the click clack of heels and the shrill voice of a mostly plastic woman. Reed's mother.

"Oh honey, is your boyfriend here?" She yelled unnecessarily loudly.

"You've known me for years Mrs. Richards, you know my name is Ben!" Ben replied, feigning a joking tone. 

"I know that silly! But at the wedding, most everyone will just know you as Reed's boyfriend." She turned the corner, and walked right out the door. 

"C'mon boys! We're going shopping." She gave both of the boys what looked like a winning smile, but they both knew was actually a sinister grin. 

5:30 PM

Both Ben and Reed had been trying on tuxedos for over an hour, but Ben refused to complain, and wouldn't accept Reed's multiple mouthed apologies. It wasn't Reed's fault. It was his stupid mother's. She wanted to crush the "gay" out of both of them. Ben wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

"Ok, I think this is the one!" Ben yelled from inside the dressing room. 

"I sure hope so." Reed said from the stall next to him.  
Both of them stepped out at the same time, and Ben thought he'd really have to lay it on thick, but all he had to do was voice the thoughts already swimming around in his head. 

"Wow, Reed...you look...gorgeous."

He really did. It was a slim cut, fitting Reed's lanky figure perfectly, and the color really brought out the color of his eyes...

Mrs. Richards eye twitched. 

Ben stepped closer to Reed, who looked completely flustered. 

"Babe, this is definitely the one." Ben snaked his arm around Reed's waist. 

Ben wasn't watching Mrs. Richards anymore, but Reed snuck a nervous glance, and she looked positively horrified. 

"Ben, what are you doing?" Reed whispered, his voice cracking. 

"Just trust me." Ben gave Reed a reassuring gaze and an encouraging nod. 

"Well...you look even better...hot stuff." Reed awkwardly reached over and pinched Ben's butt. 

Ben winked at Reed, only slightly easing his nerves. 

"Oh yeah!!" Ben went on his tiptoes, but Reed was still too tall.

"C'mhere." Ben mumbled and pulled Reed's head down, engaging him in a hungry kiss. Reed was too stunned to kiss back, so for Ben, it was like kissing a wet wall. 

"Ok!" Mrs. Richards jumped up. "We'll get you boys those tuxedos!" Her voice had a crazed edge to it. Ben had succeeded.

The Next Day

Reed was extremely apprehensive to see Ben again, considering the last time he saw him, Ben's mouth had been pressed against his. Reed hadn't known what to do, as soon as it began, it was over, and Ben said goodbye, he had to make it home in time for dinner. It was all completely clear in his mind, but the entire ordeal seemed like a blur. What was he going to say when he saw Ben? Was everything back to normal? Was the kiss only to annoy his mom, or was there something else? Was Reed crazy or did Ben's actions seem completely genuine? 

"Hey Reed."

Reed came back to reality and saw his best friend staring up at him. 

"Ben! Uh...hi. How was dinner last night?" Wow Reed. Totally smooth. 

"Eh. Family sucks."

"You said it. Sorry about my mom yesterday..." 

"No sweat. And I know I kind of sprung that uh...kiss...on you, but I just thought instead of giving into your mom, and everyone else out there, we should just do what she thinks we're doing. It's not fair for her to try and ruin our friendship because of her homophobic beliefs, so why not just go to the wedding as a couple? She can't break us up when your cousin is marveling over how cute we are. So yeah. That was my plan, sorry I didn't run it by you, it was very last second." Ben looked apprehensively, but firmly up at Reed. 

"That's...a very well thought out plan. Do you think we can keep it up though?" 

"Of course we can babe." Ben grinned and pinched Reed's cheek jokingly. 

Reed had a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He'd been feeling...different...lately and this was the perfect opportunity to find out if those feelings were real. 

"Ok well knowing my mom, she's going to tell everyone she knows about us, which is about half of the kids at this school's parents. They know we aren't dating." Reed specifically prompted the question in the hopes that Ben would respond a certain, affectionate way.

"Well then get ready for a whole lot more of this in the next two weeks." Ben jumped up and landed a quick kiss on Reed's cheek. 

Bingo. 

May 15th, 2014

Ben was actually quite enjoying himself, pretending to date Reed for the past few days. It was amusing to see everyone's varying reactions. There was about an equal mix of disgust and encouragement wherever they went. Ben had really gotten the hang of dating Reed, and couldn't believe it had only been a few days, it really felt like they'd been together for years. Not that he was gay, not in the slightest. He didn't love the way that the bridge of Reed's glasses left an indent on his nose after they kissed, a token to remember him by. Or the way that Reed blushed when Ben would plant one on him. And he definitely didn't love being able to feel Reed like he never had before. Not like they had gotten anywhere other than a few stolen kisses. Not even any tongue action...yet. Ben went on thinking about Reed, wondering what his true feelings towards him were. Maybe he only liked touching Reed because he'd never really touched, or kissed, anyone else before. 

Then he was transported back. Back to 2 years ago, when Ben had slept over at Reed's house, comforting him after a particularly rough day. They'd been watching some stupid movie, but seeing Reed's face...he looked so captivated, so...enthralled. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time Ben really realized it, that he wanted Reed. Not wanted him like the way he already had him, but in ways his mind couldn't comprehend at the time. But now, it was all coming back, and those feelings were resurfacing. At the time, Ben didn't know what to do, so he pretended to be asleep, to save himself from embarrassment in case Reed shied away, and he wrapped his body around Reed's. It was simply cuddling, it could be totally platonic, right? 

Wrong. 

Ben knew now, he wanted to do...so many things to Reed. Many purely physical, but with the emotional intent to do them for the rest of their lives, always together. 

He needed to put these feelings away, somewhere Reed couldn't find them. So he did the only thing he knew how, and slid his shaky hand into his pants. 

Ben couldn’t stop, it felt so so good and he was yelling Reed’s name, drenched in sweat, imagining Reed coming down on him, oh shit, oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Ben’s screams were so horribly loud and shrill that he didn’t hear the insistent knocking at the front door that had been going on for the past five minutes. 

Reed was about to walk away, when he heard a muffled scream coming from Ben’s room. Holy shit! He was being attacked! Reed was going to be a hero. He frantically reached for the emergency key under the welcome mat and fumbled getting the key in the lock. The screams were growing more desperate. Reed finally made it inside, running upstairs and throwing open the door.

Ben knew he was nearing the end because he couldn’t take it anymore, he was incredibly restless, gripping his dick, totally out of breath. 

Then Reed was standing right in front of him. Oh what tricks his mind was playing on him! But that was all he needed. A sexy, breathless, slightly intrigued Reed in front of him. A guttural sound left Ben’s throat, sounding something like “Reed”, and then sweet sweet relief. Ben closed his eyes and lay back on the disgustingly wet bed. He’d never gone that hard before and boy did it feel good. He let out a satisfied sigh, and stretched out on the mattress. 

From across the room, a small cough floated through the air and made its way to Ben’s ears. A sense of horror washed over him, as he expected to open his eyes and see his mother in the doorway, or worse, his brother. When Ben slowly opened his eyes to find Reed standing in the doorway, he was momentarily relieved. Then he remembered whose name he was yelling. 

Oh shit oh fuck oh holy fucking shit! “I’ve ruined everything, our friendship is over, I’ve really fucked it up this time. What do I say to him? This is the most awkward situation in history! But wait..maybe he didn’t understand I was saying his name, I mean it was a pretty incomprehensible sound right? Maybe I just play it cool. That could work.” Ben thought, willing to do anything to salvage their friendship. 

“Oh hey Reed, didn’t see you there.” 

Ben sat up and acted as nonchalant as possible, which was really hard, considering his best friend just saw him masturbating...about him. 

“Yeah I, uh, I’ve been here a little while.” 

Normally Reed would just let it go, but Ben had been acting sort of odd lately, aside from the whole fake relationship thing. He’d been giving Reed these long, intense looks that made Reed want to disappear and gush all at the same time. Over the years there had been quite a few incidents, where Reed and Ben did not act at all as boys who are friends should. Reed had thought that entirely normal, but now there was kissing Ben, trying to keep his desperate, aching heart out of it. He wanted answers. He was tired of dancing around the fact that Ben and Reed’s relationship was not what it was originally set up to be, that it was something else entirely. 

Ben didn’t know what to say, Reed was giving him a firm look, demanding an explanation, as he should, but Ben was so scared. He just wanted them to pretend it had never happened, like that time they cuddled. But he knew that this was different, and he knew he was asking too much of Reed, and he couldn’t handle it if they weren’t friends, and, and...he felt a single tear caress his cheek, streaking it’s way down Ben’s face. Another, and another, until his face was red and swollen, until he couldn’t see Reed’s guilty gaze, until the entire world was blocked out, until all there was was despair. 

Reed felt horrible. He’d only seen Ben cry once before, and that was when his puppy died when they were twelve. Reed couldn’t bear to be the cause of Ben’s tears, he wanted to be the cause of his smiles, and his beautiful laugh. He’d pressured him, and it upset the perfect balance of their relationship. 

“I’m going to start the shower for you.” Reed mumbled.

He felt so awkward and terrible just watching Ben cry, but it was too uncomfortable, in the physical state he was in. 

When Ben stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door, Reed tried to clean up as much as possible without getting any of Ben’s...fluids...on him. He carefully took the sheets down to the wash and tried to scrub the image of Ben crying out of his head, unsuccessfully. 

Once he meandered back into Ben’s room a few minutes later he was greeted by the sight of Ben, the towel just high enough on his waist to cover him, leaning over his dresser, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts, his back to Reed, who was temporarily paralyzed. He was lost in the curves of Ben’s muscular back, the drops of water streaking down all over his body, his wet and lightly tousled hair. 

Ben turned around to find Reed staring at him, mouth agape and eyes full with an emotion he didn’t recognize. He felt completely naked, and subconsciously looked down to make sure his towel was still there, even though he could still feel the fluffy fabric rubbed against him. 

Reed couldn’t shake his gaze, even though he could feel Ben’s quizzical glare burning into him. All he could see were Ben’s hip bones, leading down into what was beyond the towel. He was suddenly gripped by the psychotic urge to rip the towel off and pin Ben against the wall. Reed knew he should go home, collect himself, and try and figure these thoughts but when he finally looked up into Ben’s scared eyes he knew he couldn’t.

Before Reed could say anything, Ben darted into the bathroom, muttering something about getting changed.

Ben wished Reed would just go home, he couldn’t take the humiliation. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t make Reed leave, because he had a small hope that maybe Reed wanted the same thing. 

Reed watched Ben slump out of the bathroom wearing a form fitting shirt (but who was he kidding, all shirts looked tight on Ben) and sweatpants. 

Before either of them could make another move, Reed glided over to his best friend, and enveloped him in a bone crushing embrace, that just made Ben want to cry all over again.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time, and that was that. 

May 17, 2014

Reed and Ben tried to act normal (well, as normal as they could be) after that night, but they couldn't, and both of them knew that, no matter how much they tried to avoid the fact. It wasn't helping that their relationship was starting to gain traction at school. One girl tried to get them suspended for public displays of affection, and was angrily shocked when she wasn't successful. Ben had recognized her as the girl who always blocked the staircase to the English building because she was too busy making out with her boyfriend to move out of the way. 

He remembered that's part of why he wanted to do this with Reed, he wanted fake a relationship. Ben was surrounded by homophobic people in his life, classmates, teachers, distant relatives, and even his own family. He wanted to show them all, see their horrified faces as he kissed his beautiful boyfriend. He didn't expect for other people to find their relationship inspiring, but that's what happened. 

Ben and Reed were approached at lunch by a girl they recognized from a few of their classes, but didn't know well enough to ever have a real conversation with. 

"Ben, Reed! How are you?" She slid into the seat next to them, flashing a smile as if they were already best friends and that this was a totally normal encounter.

"Oh, uh hi...Emily?" Reed struggled to come up with a name he thought was at least close.

"Actually, it's Esme. But that's ok! Common mistake. So anyways, I was wondering if you two had any plans for Friday night?" She asked, peppy as ever. 

Ben and Reed exchanged a confused glance. No one ever asked them to hang out, much less this girl whose name they didn't even remember.

"Oh, you're probably wondering what I had in mind. So as you might know, I'm the president of our school's pride club and we are having a party, well, more like a small gathering. I was thinking that if people knew you guys were coming, more people would show up! So are you in?" She looked hopeful, and passionate.

"I don't understand why more people would show if we were there...we aren't special." Ben said lightly, and Esme just laughed at him.

"Oh, you're serious? Guys, don't you know how much of an inspiration you are?" 

Both Ben and Reed shook their heads. 

"This school, this place, it's so homophobic. So few of us have the courage you two do to show your love for each other, despite all the negativity." 

She smiled at them, and Ben couldn't help the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

"Of course Esme, we would love to come. It's very nice of you to do all of this, I'm sure you've helped so many people." 

Ben knew that him and Reed probably weren't in the best position to be going to a queer party, "showcasing their love", but Ben could stand the awkwardness, for Esme, for all the queer kids that would be there, for the greater good. 

Esme grinned and hopped up to go tell her friends, shouting a quick “Thank you!” as she sauntered away.

“Reed, I’m sorry I just couldn’t say no..” Ben trailed off, not wanting to look into Reed’s eyes.

“What’s to be sorry for? Not like I have any plans.” Reed hesitantly reached across the table and squeezed Ben’s hand. 

Things were almost back to normal.

May 19th, Friday night

“What am I supposed to wear to a pride party?” 

Reed was distressed. He didn’t like being the center of attention, unless he was being recognized for his science, and even then, the only thing to keep him from vomiting was Ben’s presence. 

“I don’t know Reed, it’s not like I’ve been to one!” Ben yelled back. 

He wasn’t mad, just on edge. This week had been a particularly sucky one, his brother having found out about the wedding, earning Ben a major beating and Reed’s mother’s constant nagging about wedding preparations. He so wanted to back out, but he didn’t want to let Reed down. He tried to think about it as a test of their friendship, which could only make their relationship stronger if they succeeded getting through this. 

“I have nothing! All I own are polo shirts!” Reed cried, throwing out countless articles of clothing from his closet.

Ben sighed. 

“I guess we have to go shopping.” 

He hated shopping, and knew Reed did too, but they were out of options. 

Twenty minutes later the boys arrived at Springfall Mall, the “pinnacle of fashion for all genders and shapes!” as their slogan boasted. They begrudgingly made their way in, searching through store after store until they finally found a decent looking establishment. Reed and Ben chose outfits for each other, and were both surprised with how attractive the results were. For Reed, Ben had chosen a long, purple printed top with a pair of black cutoff jeans that hugged his ass, very tightly. 

“I feel very exposed Ben.” Reed blushed at the way Ben was looking at him.

“Well you look hot.” Ben said as casually as possible, motioning for Reed to turn around so he could really get a look at him. 

“Ok fine, I’ll get it. Your turn.” Reed grinned, handing Ben a vintage looking t-shirt with a short sleeve printed button down and khaki shorts. 

Ben gave Reed a questioning eyebrow, knowing there was no way he’d look any good in this getup, but Reed just shoved him into a fitting room. 

Ben emerged holding himself awkwardly, never having worn clothes like this before, causing Reed to snicker. 

“Loosen up. You look like you have a pole up your ass.” Reed fixed Ben’s collar, and lightly pressed his hands onto Ben’s shoulders.  
Ben avoided Reed’s gaze, afraid he would get lost in his gorgeous eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Reed was concerned. They hadn’t had a real conversation in days and Ben was starting to worry him.

Ben nodded and swallowed. 

“It’s just that we’ll be the center of attention tonight and they’ll probably want us to kiss and it’ll be awkward because we haven’t in awhile and-” 

Reed bent down and pressed his lips softly against Ben’s. Maybe it was because they hadn’t in awhile, maybe it was because Reed was never the one to instigate kisses, maybe it was the soft surprise of it, maybe it was because that kiss wasn’t meant to prove anything to anyone, but Ben lost himself in the kiss. The hangers in his hand clattered to the ground and he reached up to run his fingers through Reed’s curly hair, and god he was flying. 

Finally Reed reluctantly pulled away, feeling completely at ease, and perfectly whole. He was really going to miss Ben’s lips after all of this was over.

“Better?” Reed whispered, still mere inches away from Ben’s lips.

“Better.” Ben breathed, eyes still closed, wanting to live in this moment forever.

8:00 PM

Ben knocked on the door with a smile on his face, anxiously excited to see Reed. Reed through open the door, halfway dressed, holding a stick of deodorant and a comb stuck in his hair. 

“I’m so sorry I’m not ready, I promise I’ll be done soon. Come in!” Reed grabbed Ben’s hand, jerking him in the house and up the stairs, before Mrs. Richards could say a word. 

Ben couldn’t wipe the stupid little smile off of his face, he’d been trying all day. 

“You look fantastic by the way, I told you that outfit was perfect for you.” Ben sat on the edge of Reed’s bed while Reed was getting ready in the bathroom.

“Thanks, but don’t even get me started on how hot you look right now.” Ben meant to sound sarcastic, but he really liked Reed in this state, his natural chaotic state. 

Reed laughed loudly. “What’s doing it for you, the bony chest or the polka dot boxers?” 

“All of the above.” Ben grinned, eyeing Reed’s slender frame. 

Reed through on his shirt. “Annnnd we are out of here!” Reed yet again grabbed Ben’s hand and yanked him out the door. 

“Bye mom!” Reed yelled right before slamming the door. 

When they arrived at the party, they were both overwhelmed at how many people were there, but they just squeezed hands and walked in. They were greeted with a hug from Esme, who immediately handed them a microphone.

“Oh I’m so glad you guys came! I was thinking you could kick us off! Oh don’t worry, just say a few words about your relationship, no big deal.” She gave them an encouraging smile, and Ben reluctantly agreed. 

Reed looked positively horrified.

“Reed, it’s ok, I’ll do all the talking. You just stand there and look pretty.”

Ben was trying to ease Reed’s nerves, but his voice was shaky. Within seconds, they were both on stage, looking at what seemed like thousands of expectant pairs of eyes. Ben took a deep breath.

“Hi everyone, I’m Ben Grimm, and this is my boyfriend Reed Richards.” Reed gave a small wave. 

“I want to start off by saying it’s great how many of you are here today, and how brave you all are. The world can be a very cruel place to those who don’t fit its societal norms, and Reed and I are no strangers to that. Even before we were dating, all the way back to two years ago, we knew how hateful words could really be. People can be very ignorant and close-minded, but it’s all worth it when you can go out there and be yourself. My advice to all of you is to block out all of the negative people in your life, and fill it with love instead, whether that be self-love, or love from someone else. I’ve never had very much confidence, but ever since I met Reed so many years ago I’ve had all the love I need, and then some. He makes up for everyone else, including my family. I hope you all can find that in yourself and someone else.” The words flew out of his mouth effortlessly, they were words that had laid in his heart for a long time. 

Everyone cheered, and soon the cheers morphed into one collective chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” over and over and over again. 

Reed looked over at Ben, shocked and moved by his eloquence. 

Ben was high off of adrenaline, and the cheers matched exactly what he wanted to do. He grabbed Reed by the waist, who dipped down to reach Ben. Simultaneously, they pressed their lips against each others. 

This kiss was a sharp contrast to the one they had earlier at the mall. No, this kiss, this kiss was filled with intensity and desperation. They went on, and as the cheers grew louder, Ben’s tongue slivered onto the parting on Reed’s lips, which opened without hesitation. 

Reed had no idea what to do with his tongue, but Ben was making up for that, his tongue darting all around Reed’s mouth. It was a kind of intimacy they had never experienced. Kissing was one thing, a touch, but this, Reed couldn’t help but thinking, they were inside of each other. 

When the kiss (if you could call it that) finally came to an end, the pair ran off the stage together, pushing through the mass of bodies congratulating them. The DJ started playing a song that everyone but Reed and Ben recognized, and they both shrugged and started dancing without another word, until the party was over.

May 24th

Ben and Reed had had a pretty nice week. They took Ben’s advice and didn’t listen to any of the negative people in their lives and felt so much better. Compared to the week before, this one had also been full of kissing. They both pretended to be ignorant to the fact that they didn’t need to kiss to prove their relationship before, and they both oh-so-secretly only kissed so much because they wanted to. They tried to hide their real feelings from the other, and claimed all they were doing was to keep the act up. 

But now, the day before the wedding and they were growing desperate. How would they carry on their friendship when the desire to kiss (and maybe even do more than kiss) was so strong? For now, they avoided thinking about it, as they were getting ready to leave for the rehearsal dinner. Well, getting ready is a very loose term. 

What they were really doing was sitting on Reed’s bed making out, halfway dressed in their tuxedos. 

“Get off of each other! You’re going to make us late. Damn, I can’t until this wedding is over.” Reed’s mom stomped in the room in her stilettos.

Reed and Ben hesitantly pulled away from each other, beginning to button up their shirts and tie each other’s bow ties. Neither of them could think of anything to say to the other, but they both knew they would miss this. 

When they made it to the rehearsal dinner, they were met by a squeal from Reed’s cousin. 

“Oh Reed! I’m so glad you could make it! Don’t you two just look so sweet! Come in, come in, have some wine! Oh don’t give me that look Reed, live a little! You too Ben.” She laughed at Reed’s stunned face and directed them to the bar. 

“Uhm, two wines please.” Reed asked nervously.

“Red or white?” The bartender looked like he couldn’t care less. 

“Reed’s fine. I mean red. Red is fine.” Ben interjected. He didn’t know much more about wine than Reed, but that just seemed like the classic option. 

One delicious buffet, four glasses of wine, and three emotional speeches for the bride and groom later, Ben and Reed were lost in thought of all the possibilities their relationship could hold, mixed the conflicting thoughts about the end of their relationship. They both wanted to go out with a bang, literally. It was the perfect opportunity, their last night as a couple, and Mrs. Richards was so drunk that she decided to stay the night at the hotel the rehearsal had been held at. 

So there the boys were, taking a taxi back to Reed’s house, been full of hope that Reed would invite him to stay the night, Reed full of hope that Ben would say yes. 

The car stopped in front of Reed’s house.

“You’re pretty drunk Ben, do you just want to crash at my place?” They weren’t that drunk, but Reed had to find a reason. 

Ben nodded vigorously and they hopped out of the cab, tripping over one another. Both their hearts were beating with anticipation, wishing the other would instigate something a little more than kissing. 

When they reached Reed’s room, the boys awkwardly undressed from their tuxedos while gaping at each other.  
Ben was wearing boxer briefs. That was new. Reed wanted nothing more than to throw him onto the bed, but the logical side of him told him not to. So he waited, staring at Ben’s underwear. 

Ben was disappointed. Reed was looking at him, but wasn’t saying anything. He wanted to say something sexy like “See anything you like?”, but instead yawned and silently got into bed. 

Reed did the same and for a while, both boys just stared up at the ceiling, very upset. 

Then Ben remembered two years ago, when some asshole called Reed a horrible name. That night he came to Reed’s house to cheer him up and they “platonically cuddled”. It was the first time he’d really touched Reed and he’d wanted more ever since. 

So Ben sidled up to Reed, laying an arm across his stomach, his head on Reed’s chest, and a leg wrapped around his. 

Reed remembered the first time Ben had done this. They both pretended that Ben was asleep, even though they both knew that he wasn’t. Now there were no lies, no excuses. Only Ben and Reed, finally going all the way. 

They turned to face each other, and roughly grabbed at each other, clawing and scratching because it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. Their mouths sloppily reached each others, but they wanted more. They were embraced as tightly as they physically could, but they pushed harder and harder, thrusting their bodies up and down across each others, beautifully breathless. Soon, their bodies were slick with sweat, gliding off each other like a slippery slope. 

This was it. 

The moment they’d both been waiting for as they looked down anxiously at each others waistlines and then to a pair of still, knowing eyes. They were far away from all the troubles they faced now, flying into the blisteringly bright lights of each others secret beauty hidden in between their thighs. 

All was as it was meant to be. 

May 25th

Ben opened his eyes to find a confusing layout before him. He looked up and with a gasp of panic, realized that ceiling was not his. Neither was this pillow, this bed, or-- Reed.

With one look at the bare back of the tousled boy, all of last night’s events hit Ben sharply, worsening his headache. He slowly pieced everything together, the one too many glasses of wine, the taxi, coming home with Reed, him wrapping his leg around his best friend...A smile creeped on his face as he remembered the blissful moments. 

His hand lowered across his own body, feeling the sore spots where bruises were already forming, proof of what had happened. He ran a lazy hand across Reed’s bedhead and then hopped out of the room. He practically danced into the kitchen to fix him and Reed a cup of coffee. 

He couldn’t believe it had finally happened. It was like the itch he couldn’t scratch was finally gone, and he felt totally fulfilled. But what if-- No. That couldn’t be true. But they were pretty drunk...Ben concerningly rubbed his forehead, trying to remember Reed’s reaction and how he’d been acting lately, but that just made his head hurt. What if, for Reed, it really was just drunk sex? What if he didn’t even remember what had happened last night? 

Ben shook his head. He couldn’t keep thinking like this, or he was going to pop a vessel, he just had to find out. 

He clumsily fixed the coffee (full of milk and cream for Reed, and black for Ben as always) and walked back into Reed’s room, hands shaking. 

Reed was still asleep, his mouth wide open facing Ben, who was too nervous to laugh. He sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating to wake up Reed for a minute, and finally poked him in the stomach, causing Reed to shoot straight up, eyes wide, looking horrified.

Ben was laughing now. “I’m sorry Reed, you were just so fast asleep.”

“Agh!” Reed rubbed his palms onto his forehead. “My head.” 

Ben made a funny noise that was meant to be a small laugh, but sounded more like a gurgle. “Me too.”

They both looked questionably into each other's eyes, trying to gauge how much the other remembered. 

“So last night..” Reed started, running a hand across his hair, not able to stop the smirk growing on his face due to the memories of intimacy galloping through his mind.

At that, Ben released his own smile and they both started giggling like little girls, gravitating closer to each other and pushing their lips together. 

In that moment, Mrs. Richards unceremoniously threw open the front door and screeched.

“Reed, are you up there? We’re already off schedule!! We’re late to pick up your little friend!” 

Reed quickly separated from Ben and threw on some pants, avoiding Ben’s amused gaze, knowing that would just make him want to crawl back into bed and repeat last night’s events. 

“Actually mother, I’m right on schedule.” 

Reed bounded to the top of the staircase and smiled down at his confused mother. 

“I noticed you were running late and went ahead and picked up Ben.” 

Reed felt an arm snake around his bare back. 

“Hello, Mrs. Richards, how was your night?” Ben said cheerfully, exchanging a suggestive look with Reed. 

Mrs. Richards looked annoyed, and stomped into her room. 

“Be ready to go in fifteen minutes!” 

“I wonder how we should spend these next fifteen minutes?” Ben raised one eyebrow. 

“I don’t know Ben, but what I do know is that I’m not going to waste a minute of it.” 

Reed thrust Ben back into the bedroom forcefully and quickly. 

This was going to be good. 

Fifteen minutes later

Amazingly, Ben and Reed managed to get dressed and pile into the car...along with whatever else they were doing...within fifteen minutes. 

Ben and Reed couldn’t stop gazing into each other's eyes and Mrs. Richards couldn’t stop scoffing every time she got a glimpse of them in her rearview mirror. 

“Would you stop it? It isn’t your wedding you know.” 

Her eyebrows were scrunched together giving off an incredibly unattractive look of disgust. 

But Reed and Ben didn’t care anymore, for all anyone knew they’d been dating this whole time. Ben laid his head on Reed’s shoulder. He was extremely tired; neither of them had gotten very much sleep the night before. Soon enough both boys were asleep, heads resting together.

Mrs. Richards grip on the steering wheel was brutally tight, but she smiled in spite of herself. 

They were quite cute.

The Wedding Ceremony, 4:00

Ben and Reed were eagerly awaiting the wedding, sitting side by side in the pew of a rustic church, contemplating the events of the past couple of weeks. 

They realized they had Reed’s cousin to thank for everything. If not for this wedding, and having to pretend to date, they wouldn’t actually be together now, and due to the nervous nature of both boys, it wouldn’t be years until their true feelings were revealed. 

Suddenly, the doors creaked open and Reed’s cousin glided into the church, the picture of grace. Her husband-to-be was overjoyed, as his smile took up most of his bright face. It seemed as if the whole world held her breath as the woman danced down the aisle towards the love of her life. 

Time passed slowly as they reached each other and the ceremony began. It went on as weddings normally do, until it was time for the vows. The couple had written their own. 

Ben and Reed listened intently to their heartfelt expressions of love, both hoping this is what the future would hold for them. They wanted it to be them, standing at the altar, professing to the world, but mostly each other, of their love. How one couldn’t survive without the other, how they long for each other every moment of the day. How the love was always there, so pure and innocent, it took them years to realize. 

They took one look at each other, a gaze that mirrored the marrying couple, and knew that they would love each other for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, shoutout to my English book Pedro Páramo, which Ben so intelligently analyzes. 
> 
> Second of all, I hope this fic makes you as happy as it makes me. Ben and Reed are such great characters to write for and there will definitely be a lot more fics of them in the near future! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
